Silence and the Voice
by wildanimal1
Summary: This is a AU story, and starts with Draco and my OC's, Natalie Fox, births. I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is going to be different than the original plot of Harry Potter, so don't judge or write mean comments. Please and Thank you.

Any spells I use in this story either actually come from Harry Potter,

harry-potter/list-of-spells/

or because of reasons I have had to find/make up spells.

/harry-potter-pregnancy-8-spells-wish-j-k-rowling-invent/

I will give full credit to where I get the spells from as I go. The top two links are just so that I will have credit for this first chapter good and for the general spells. I will repost links as I go so the top link might be seen a lot.

 **Chapter 1: June 5, 1980.**

3rd Person POV

Two delivery rooms, side by side in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Two women giving birth to new pureblood wizard babies at the same time. It was the first child for either of them, and by the looks of it the last for a while if they had any say. The husbands pacing back and forth in the hallway, passing each other from time to time, as they wait nervously.

Moments later the sounds of a baby's cries echo from one of the rooms, both of the men's heads snap up at the sound. A healer exits each of the rooms, approaching each of the men and announcing their child's birth. It was the start of a prophecy being answered.

 _Two babies born at the same time_

 _Bound together by magic_

 _One a voice and the other a visionary_

 _Together they will help the Chosen one_

 _Defeat the dark_.

No one knew of the prophecy and this helped set things into motion, things that could have been prevented.

The healers were worried about the little girl that was born as they cleaned her and gave her to the new mother, she hadn't made a sound. And as they cleaned up the little boy and gave him to his new mother, he hadn't stopped crying. They were mystified by what was happening and the lead healer for the girl was going through books to find out the problem.

The men were let in to see their wives and children, but not before they congratulated each other and made a deal that their children would be around each other for a long time. Both families were happy for the additions to their lives and stayed up late into the night. The healers finally took the babies into the nursery and set them in cribs, next to each other. The little boy stopped his crying when he laid eyes on the girl and the girl smiled at the boy. At that moment a magic was casted by the universe and connected the minds of the children together. This way the silent girl could communicate with the boy and through him place her ideas into the world.

That night they slept side by side for the first time and certainly not the last, for this was the beginning of the end and together they were unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Years until Eleven**

3rd Person POV

The two little children run around in the giant garden. The two sets of parents talking and watching from the patio table, drinking tea as house elves ran around doing work. From their vantage point they could see the little blonde boy doing all the talking as his counterpart, a little dark headed girl just smiled along. Natalie has never made a sound in her life and her parents didn't care, she was perfect to them. While Draco seemed to always know what she meant, to the mystery of the parents when he tried to explain it to them, that her thoughts were his thoughts and his hers.

"They look perfect together, don't they?" Viviane Fox says.

"Night and Day, perfect combination," Narcissa Malfoy agrees.

"When do you think the Dark Lord will call again?" asks Octans Fox.

"Hopefully never but let's not talk about that. We should start planning their wedding," Lucius Malfoy comments, only half joking.

As the two mothers squeal in excitement, the two little magic wielders were on an adventure, unknowing to the parents, that the girl was using magic to project images for it to be realistic. The children hoped over logs and crawled under bushes until the dragons, yes multiple dragons, were defeated and they had a kitten. The little thing was pure white and yellow eyed and meowed like no tomorrow. Draco watched as the Natalie smiled and petted the small thing until it was calm.

She looked at him and asked, _Do you think we can keep it?_

"I guess we can ask, and promise to take care of it," Draco says, "Let's go ask now!"

They ran excitedly up to the parents, who were smiling and joking, and the mothers got even happier to see the two children.

"Mother, Natalie and I were wondering if we could keep this kitten? We promise to take care of it and share it," he says, almost desperately, not wanting to disappoint Natalie. The little girl smiles brightly and holds the kitten to her own mother, inviting her to pet its soft fur.

Viviane and Narcissa look at each other and they shrug, "If it's okay with both of your fathers, we don't see a problem."

"Of course, they turn it to us," Octans whispers to Lucius, "It's up to Lucius."

Lucius looks at his good friend with a glare as he throws him under the bus of children's pleading eyes, "Well, as long as it's only one and you guys share the thing. Also take care of it, I don't see a problem."

Natalie grins as she suddenly hugs the man and Draco hugs his father also, "Thank you father! You won't have to worry about it."

The little girl looks at Draco, _Ask if we can go to Diagonally to pick out things for it. Also, would you ask if it's a boy or girl? Please._

The parents watch curiously as it looks like the children talk to each other, "Natalie wants to know if the kitten is a boy or girl and if we can go get things for it."

"Hand the thing over and I don't see why not, I need a good shopping trip anyway, how about you Narcissa? We take a few house elves to watch the kids and we go look around Diagonally?" Viviane asks.

Narcissa nods, "Alright we can go. Do you men want to come with?"

Lucius smiles, "No, my love. You and the kids have a safe trip. Me and Octans here will just finish up our work, so we can spend more time with you."

"Ewww!" Draco says, as he and Natalie make a face as their parents kiss each other.

Viviane smiles at her child as she takes the kitten and looks, "It seems to be a boy. Here you can bring it to the shops and pick a few things out."

"Let us get you two cleaned up and dressed again to go out in public, maybe we can get some ice cream when we get done," Narcissa says.

Natalie looks excitedly at Draco, _Caramel Ice-cream!_

"Natalie wants Caramel Ice-cream and I want Root beer please," Draco answers.

They run inside the house to get ready.

As they years passed there were few hours that the children weren't together. The more time together the stronger the bond, even when they were introduced to other pureblood children, they stayed best friends.

The waltz played in the big golden ballroom and the adults danced and drank and talked business as the children were in a few rooms over, being watched by house elves.

"Draco, are you excited for Hogwarts? It should only be a year away from now for us," Blaise Zabini asks. Most of them were sitting in a circle, Draco on a couch with Natalie on the floor y his feet, playing with Azka, their shared cat. Blaise across from him with Pansy next to the dark-skinned boy, making googly eyes at Draco. With other randoms in the seats and Crabbe and Goyle at the tables, getting food.

"I mean, I guess so, it will be something different for all of us. We will also be able to learn magic finally," he responds.

Pansy nods, "Yes! I'm so excited for magic and getting dormmates!"

Natalie glances at Draco, she wasn't excited for that part. Draco was the only one who ever understood her, and they were both used to just sharing a room. It was going to suck having to change from their norm to Hogwarts.

An older boy, who knew the Fox family child was silent, spoke up, "I don't know how the mute freak is going to learn though. You need to be able to say the spells in order to do them." His friends laughed and a few nodded at his words.

Draco saw red, it was like a switch was flipped inside of him as anger surged forward, Natalie barely caught his hand as he jumped from his seat and started to head to beat the pulp out of the boy, "How dare you speak like that! You know nothing of her, I should have you removed from my house."

Natalie tugs his hand and he glances at her, _Sit, he only said what everyone was thinking. Besides yours is the only opinion I care about._

Draco continues to stare for a moment before listening to her and sitting back down, but not before glaring at the boy again.

The rest of the night goes without a hitch and the guests begin to leave with tired children and Draco and Natalie nowhere in sight. Their parents weren't worried though, they knew that the two were together and that together those two were safe.

The two sets of parents had retired to the lounge, not yet ready for bed.

"Is it okay if Natalie stays here again?" Viviane asks, "I'm sure she and Draco are already asleep in his room."

Narcissa laughs, "Vi, you know that it's never a problem when she stays. Besides, I doubt Draco would let her leave. I don't think those two have spent more than an hour apart from each other since birth."

"In our defense, he wouldn't stop crying if he couldn't see her," Lucius chuckles.

Octans nods, "There probably wasn't a point in having separate houses, huh?"

Upstairs in a large room, held two sleeping kids cuddled together on the bed.

June 5, 1991

This year the families decided to celebrate their two eleven-year-olds birthdays quietly. The parents already up and in the dining room with breakfast ready. Natalie carried Azka and raced Draco down the stairs, _Do you think the letters came already?_

"No, they would have been delivered straight to us," Draco says. They both race through the door at the same time and go to theirs seats, all but bouncing in excitement for the day a head. The parents were already use, to only hearing Draco talking at this point. They understood that for some reason, Natalie can communicate to him through thoughts.

 _When do you think it will come?!_ She asks excitedly, setting Azka in the seat next to hers and Draco on her other side. At that moment two owls flew through the open widow, which was like that for this purpose, and dropped their letters in front of them and turned to leave.

The two stared at them for a moment before both of their hands darted forward and ripped the envelopes open at the same time, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School or Witch Craft and Wizardry!" Natalie showed him hers and he grinned, "We did it, Nat! We get to go to school!"

The parents smiled at his excitement but noticed Natalie's lack there-of, "Honey what's wrong?"

She looks at her mother sadly before looking at Draco, _I can't speak. How will I learn magic? Or make friends, you need to talk to make friends._

"She's worried about making friends and classes," he says as he hugs his friend, "You have me, it doesn't matter if nobody else is. And we will study constantly, you'll be best in class."

Viviane looks at her husband, they had been worried about the same things, "It will be okay, you will have dormmate and they usually automatically become your friends."

 _Again, I can't speak out loud or to anyone else in their head,_ she points out.

Draco snorts, "She's just worried about speaking now."

"Well don't worry, Draco will be there," Narcissa says.

Draco looks at the parents with wide eyes, "Wait! We won't share a room anymore and we might not have classes together and and..." The boy starts to panic and Natalie hugs him this time as the parents realize that their children are a little too co-dependent on one another.

Lucius shares a look with Octans, "Draco, boy, it's just a part of growing up. Maybe some time apart will be good for you. Let you both grow as a person."

Draco and Natalie both give the parents looks, the look that calls them all crazy.

Viviane and Narcissa laugh at this, "Or it might just completely backfire on us all."

"Yes, that one," Octans says.

"We can go get supplies later in the summer, how about you guys go figure out how to be inseparable in school," Narcissa jokes.

They both run off, to do just that.

"I say we write to Snape, get him to make their schedules identical. There's nothing we can do about the room situation though," Lucius says.

Octans snorts, "You really think that will stop them? They even figured out how to stay together as infants."

Viviane smiles, "I think either she will sleep in his room or they sleep in the common room."

"This is assuming they are in the same house," Narcissa worries.

"Again, do you really think an old hat is going to split them?" Octans reiterates.


End file.
